


cold hands, warm hearts

by Claudia_flies



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Ice Skating, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Mutual Pining, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies
Summary: “Chris,” Sebastian asks with a sense of foreboding. “Where are we going?”“Well, I kind of saw that interview you did in New York, at the ice rink,” Chris admits sheepishly.





	cold hands, warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have clearly firmly sat my butt in this particular fandom now... 
> 
> For MCU Kink Bingo, square 'Public Displays of Affection'
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Zilia as always.

 

It still feels pretty extravagant to fly from JFK to Boston, but Sebastian _does not_ drive. Even if Chris does have a point that New York and Boston aren’t that far apart.

Sebastian still doesn’t really know what made him accept that invitation to come up during the holidays. Okay, he’s totally lying to himself there. He knows exactly what part of his brain had taken over when Chris had said “why don’t you come up to Boston over the holidays?” on the phone and what had come out of Sebastian’s mouth was “okay, sure.”

He knows he shouldn’t read too much into the invitation. Chris was just being friendly, as always.

When Sebastian finally gets out the the terminal at Logan, he’s pretty sure he’s imagining it, but Boston seems even more frigid than New York. Shivering, he grabs an Uber at the terminal and heads off towards Chris’ address. He thinks it’s actually Chris’ parents address, but he’s been told that everyone has cleared out for the days between Christmas and New Year to Florida or Mexico or some other hot resort, so he doesn’t have to deal with the full-on Evans Holiday Experience, or so Chris had said, capital letters and all.

He texts Chris when he’s 10 minutes away according to google maps, because Sebastian is a dork who maps his journey on google maps the whole way, and he’s not afraid to admit it.

When the car pulls up at the house, Chris is already waiting for him at the door, wearing only a t-shirt and jeans. At least he’s got some heavy-looking winter boots on. The temperature is definitely below freezing and the snow crunches underfoot when Sebastian hops out of the car.

Chris pulls him into a tight hug right there at the doorstep with the Uber barely out of the driveway. “So good to see you, man!” He’s squeezing Sebastian’s back though his coat.

Sebastian can hear Dodger whining behind Chris, his nails clicking on the tiles of the entryway as he jumps around excitedly, looking to greet their new visitor. Eventually, Chris does let him go, patting him on the shoulder with a smile. The air suddenly feels a lot colder and they both hurry inside, closing the door against the frigid Massachusetts air.

Dodger dances around them as Sebastian kicks off his shoes and Chris shows him upstairs and to the guest room. It’s warm and cozy the same way family homes usually are. Lived-in, with the bookcase filled with worn paperbacks and knick-knacks from the 80s. The comforter is orange and lurid and it makes Sebastian smile.

“This is great!”

Chris nods while petting the dog, who is now sniffing at Sebastian’s bag and his feet.

“You didn’t fancy going to Florida?” Sebastian asks to fill the silence.

Chris just shakes his head. “It’s Mexico this year, and no, I spend enough time in LA, and just wanted to get a nice and proper Christmas this year. Cold weather and all.”

Sebastian nods, he gets that. It doesn’t ever really feel like Christmas in LA.

Then Chris smiles in a way that’s never a good sign. “Speaking of cold weather,” he says, “I have a surprise for you.”

Sebastian groans. “If this is an excuse to try and get me into some kind of a winter version of paintball, you can forget about it.”

“Nope!” Chris says, smirking all the while. “You just gotta trust me!”

Sebastian does, and he knows he’d follow Chris even into a hellish winter combat scenario, so he puts on his coat when Chris throws it at him and gets into Chris’ SUV without much complaint.

He does complain about the jingly Christmas tunes blaring from Chris’ car radio, though.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Evans, it’s past Christmas! What the fuck, man!”

Sebastian tries to reach for the off button on the dash, but Chris gets there first. Turning the volume higher, singing along obnoxiously.

“No, no, no, not till January first it isn’t!” Chris shouts over the music.

Sebastian grumbles and settles into the seat, trying to not smile at Chris’ antics. He’s a Scrooge, god damnit, and he’s going to stick to it, even though he’s pretty sure Chris can see him fighting a smile from the corner of his eye. It just makes Chris sing louder.

It’s only about a twenty-minute drive, and then Chris is pulling off the highway and into some kind of sporting complex. He parks the car in front of a dome-like building.

“Chris,” Sebastian asks with a sense of foreboding. “Where are we going?”

“Well, I kind of saw that interview you did in New York, at the ice rink,” Chris admits sheepishly.

Sebastian’s stomach does a strange sort of flip. He’s pretty sure he knows exactly what interview Chris means. Chris, who is still talking, saying “and I thought that maybe if you had a chance to learn…”

“I am not getting murdered on an ice rink!” Sebastian shouts, eyeing the building like it’s the gates of hell.

“There’s no one else there! I rented it just for us,” Chris admits quietly, doing his best puppy dog expression. Despite everything, Sebastian finds himself wavering. I mean, he could always go inside, just to look. Chris can skate on his own, right?

That’s how Sebastian finds himself walking into the building and looking at the empty rink through the plexiglass that surrounds it. That’s how he ends up accepting the offered pair of skates from Chris.

“You’re size ten, right?”

Sebastian nods, and he tries to not think of how Chris could possibly remember that. He sits on the bench and puts the skates on the way Chris is doing. They feel stiff and uncomfortable and he is most definitely not getting up, not to mention getting anywhere near the ice.

Which turns out to be as wrong an assessment as him not leaving the car.

Sebastian grits his teeth, knuckles white as he hangs on to the side of the rink, wobbling and terrified. He feels incredibly silly for not being able to shake that fear, while Chris does a few relaxed loops around the rink. He’s an excellent skater, Sebastian notes with a sour expression.

Chris does a hockey stop by his side and offers both of his hands. “Come on, I won’t let you fall,” and he sounds so damn earnest Sebastian finds himself taking the offered hands and letting Chris guide him away from the wall. Chris pulls him along, shaking legs and all, holding Sebastian’s hands while skating backwards.

“Show off,” Sebastian grumbles and Chris laughs, mouth wide and head thrown back. Even that doesn’t seem to break Chris’ stride as he easily maneuvers them towards the middle of the rink.

“Come on,” Chris cajoles, smiling. “Bend your knees slightly and push to the side. Slow and easy.”

Sebastian does try, he really does, but instead of propelling him forward the blade of the skate slips and sends him sprawling. He ends up hanging on to Chris’ shoulders for dear life, pressed right against that gorgeous body. He can feel himself blushing, stupidly. Embarrassed at his own clumsiness and by Chris’ closeness. Chris is still in shape for the Avengers 4 shoot, wide shoulders and all. He feels hot even through the thick sweater, and Sebastian wants nothing more than to just hang off Chris for the rest of the time they have at the rink.

He shouldn’t though, so he tries to push back, get his footing back, but his feet just don’t seem to be obeying. Sebastian feels himself redden even more, if that’s even possible, as he loses his footing again, making him fall roughly against Chris’ front.

Suddenly Chris’ hands are on his hips, keeping him steady, and Chris’ face is really close, their lips nearly touching.

“Steady, yeah?” Chris breathes out, and Sebastian wants to kiss his friend right there and then, but he fights the urge. Chris isn’t into him like that, has never been. He’s just being friendly.

“Yeah,” Sebastian says, sounding horribly breathless all of a sudden, and it has nothing to do with the slipping and sliding off his feet.

“Okay,” Chris is nodding, and his hands are going around Sebastian’s waist, pulling him even closer.

Then Chris is kissing him. His lips are chapped from the cold and he tastes like the Dunkin Donuts coffee they had in the car on the way to the rink.

He’s pulling away with a panicked “Shit, fuck, Seb, I’m so sorry–.” That’s all Chris gets out before Sebastian’s stumbling and then he’s ass over teakettle on the ice. Cold seeping through his jeans and sweater.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Chris is still swearing, kneeling down on the ice to help Sebastian up.

Sebastian grabs Chris by the front of his sweater and pulls. It’s enough to get him off balance on the ice and he falls with a loud “ooff” on top of Sebastian.

It’s perfect and Sebastian can’t stop smiling as he pulls Chris’ still-apologizing mouth into a kiss.

That does finally shut him up, and then Chris’ hands are coming up to frame his face, palms wide and warm over Sebastian’s cheeks.

They kiss and kiss and kiss until Sebastian’s backside is soaking wet from the ice.

“Fuck, I didn’t know, Seb, I didn’t know,” Chris says in between kisses. “I had no idea, I thought it was just me.” He’s kissing Sebastian’s cheeks and his chin and his cold nose.

“Fuck, I love you,” and then he freezes, eyes scared, and Sebastian just pulls him into another kiss, almost laughing into Chris’ mouth.

“I love you too, you idiot. Have for a long time.”

Chris is laughing then, and trying to keep kissing Sebastian though it, his mouth soft and open.

They do get up eventually. Sebastian’s back is wet and cold, but he barely notices it. They try to skate towards the edge of the rink, but Chris stops every few feet to pull him tight to his chest and to kiss him again, and Sebastian really doesn’t mind. Not that he’s doing much skating, mostly just being dragged along by Chris’ bulk.

When they finally get home, after stopping to make out in the car at the ice rink carpark and also on Chris’ driveway, Chris drags him upstairs and into the bathroom. It has one of those huge walk-in showers with two heads.

“We had it renovated a few years ago,” Chris tells him proudly while pulling off his sweater.

Sebastian can’t wait to get his wet, chilly clothes off and into the shower that’s now slowly steaming from the running water.

It doesn’t take long for both of them to strip naked and then Chris is pulling him into the shower. Running his hands over Sebastian’s hair and getting it wet under the spray. They’re kissing again, and Sebastian can’t remember why they ever stopped. He wouldn’t have minded walking from the car attached lip to lip.

They both get a bit handsy under the running water, but that’s okay. They’re both impatient and Chris lets out desperate little whispers about how long he’d wanted this for and how much he wants Sebastian right into his ear. Sebastian can’t help but just smile and press his lips into the hot, wet skin of Chris’ shoulder. He doesn’t have any words, hoping the press of his hands over Chris’ back is enough of an answer.

Eventually they have to leave the shower. Toweling off with the huge fluffy bath sheets. Chris goes into the guest room just in his towel and grabs Sebastian’s bag and takes it to his room. Sebastian can’t help but laugh at the possessiveness of that gesture, not that he minds. Chris grins, like he knows how silly it must look.

“Just, you know, no need to mess up a second set of sheets,” Chris shrugs.

“Yeah, Evans, it’s all about saving on laundry,” Sebastian can’t help but reply, which causes Chris to tackle him into the bed and more kissing ensues.

Chris’ rumbling belly is what makes them eventually pull apart and get dressed. They spend the rest of the evening in the den feasting on a myriad of leftovers from the Evans family Christmas that still fills most of the huge fridge-freezer. Chris chooses something on Netflix, but Sebastian is content enough to just nap against Chris’ side and sleep off the carb coma caused by too many potato-based dishes.

He wakes up to a set of credits rolling and to Chris’ wandering hands. Fingertips sneaking under the waistband of his sweatpants, and Sebastian doesn’t mind that kind of wake-up call at all.

He mumbles something unintelligible, and Chris’ fingers turn to tickle him. “You still didn’t learn how to skate, Seb,” he says into Sebastian’s hair.

Sebastian arches into the touch, not even minding the gentle tickling. “Well, I can do that later. Like next year, or the year after, or like in ten years time. You’ll be there to teach me, right?”

He feels Chris’ intake of breath and the way his hands tighten on Sebastian’s hip.

“Yeah, of course, I am, as long as you’ll have me,” Chris says, and there’s so much emotion packed into those few words Sebastian has to turn around to look at him. No one in the Evans clan needs to know that he climbs into Chris’ lap right there and then, and they jerk each other off, still kissing desperately while the Netflix select queue illuminates the dark room.

It’s the best holiday Sebastian’s had in a long time.


End file.
